Regreso a Hogwarts
by angiskuldy
Summary: Post DH/ 2 años después, alguien vuelve a Hogwarts para ser maestra y jefa de la casa. Conocerá a un Snape diferente, pero será eso algo bueno? AU . HG&SS (Short Fic)
1. Prólogo

**Hola queridas lectoras! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi último ff, pero el trabajo es lo que tiene...poco tiempo para hacer locuras como esta! :p**

**Espero que os guste, pero las actualizaciones no serán lo rápidas que eran... :( Deseo que os guste! SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. JKRowling all the way. La historia es mía! muahahaha**

**Tipo: Humor/Romance**

**Pairing: Snape/Hermione**

**Rat: T/M**

**Location: Post guerra.**

**Prólogo**

No sentía nada.

Tampoco tenía claro si eso era un problema o no. Habían pasado casi dos años des de que Lord Voldemort había sucumbido a la fuerza y valentía de Harry Potter y sus inseparables amigos. Y ahora, Severus Snape seguía en el mismo sitio dónde todo empezó.

Decir adiós a la muerte creyó ser algo inapropiado después de todo, e incluso ahora; se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si...

Pero la irremediable verdad era que tanto él como muchos otros, habían sobrevivido a la guerra e incluso a una segunda.

Se había recuperado de lo que creía ser su fin en aquella casa inmunda después de ser casi aniquilado por Nagini. Sin embargo, su camino no había cambiado mucho. Después de estar en San Mungo, se reincorporó en Hogwarts a petición de la nueva directora: Minerva McGonagall.

Así pues, su nuevo curso de profesor de pociones dio comienzo una vez más.

Seguía la rutina de la vida, su vida. Enseñar a más zoquetes de lo deseado y soportando más tonterías de las requeridas en una clase de "adolescentes". Después de todo, que Potter y sus amigos le agradecieran sus habilidades de doble agente no le hizo sentir mucho mejor persona. Por dentro seguía "podrido". Y de nuevo: no sentía nada.

Pero eso cambió ligeramente a principios del segundo curso después de la guerra. Fue informado de que alguien a quien conocía volvería al castillo, y ese alguien se llamaba Hermione Granger.

La señorita Granger, como siempre la llamaba, volvería a Hogwarts como maestra de hechizos, ya que la directora no podía hacer todo el trabajo que se le iba amontando. La reunión iba y venía de su cabeza, mientras su mirada seguía inerte en aquella torre de astronomía...

* * *

_- Siéntate Severus._

_- Minerva ya te he dicho que el señor Graham se tenía claramente merecido el castigo._

_- No quiero hablar de eso, por mi parte queda claro que el señor Graham no volverá a unir su varita rota con pegamento. -Severus hizo una media sonrisa-. Lo que quiero comentarte es que alguien tiene que sustituirme en mis clases. _

_- Espero que no me lo pidas a mi..._

_- No Severus, ya tengo alguien interesado en la materia. Se trata de la señorita Hermione Granger._

_Snape alzó sus cejas y esperó a que la directora prosiguiera._

_- Vendrá la semana que viene, pero me gustaría tenerte a su disposición si ella tiene algún problema. De comentar qué alumnos van bien y mal ya me encargo yo -se precipitó la directora para cortar al mago que iba a hablar- Sólo quiero que la ayudes si necesita alguna cosa. Eres uno de los que mejor conocen el castillo._

_- Crees que Granger no conoce el castillo? Minerva...te olvidas de quiénes eran sus amigos...-dijo con algo de desdén- Se conoce cada rincón y escondrijo para saltarse las normas._

_Minerva le miró por encima de las gafas._

_- No seas así...-se levanto despacio y rodeó el escritorio, al ver eso, Snape también se levantó- Seguro que sus primeras clases podrán ser algo...inexpertas. Necesito que vigiles un poco, además no se te da nada mal._

_Snape resopló por la nariz y aceptó con la cabeza._

_- Esta bien...es todo?_

_- Sí. Ah! Sobre todo... quiero respeto Severus, entendido? Ya no es una alumna._

_Snape acertó con la cabeza._

_- Muy bien Minerva. Buenas tardes._

Snape recordó que pronto se hizo a la idea de que una pequeña, o quizás no tanto, insufrible sabelotodo; vendría de nuevo al castillo. Pero no le dio importancia. Lástima que el destino hubiese jugado sus cartas de la forma más extraña que Snape pudiese imaginar.

**To Be Continueeeee ;)**

**Dedicado a: Sevmione (Irene) ;)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**ATENCIÓN: Este short fic tiene muchos flash-backs, cuyos diálogos y demás están en _cursiva_. Espero que no os liéis mucho ;)**

**Nota: Gracias por vuestros comentarios chicas. Me alegra saber que aún estáis por aquí!: Sevmione23, Mama Shmi, TequilaNervous, Annie Darcy y nekomai.**

**Empieza el ff!**

**1**

Cuando Granger llegó dos meses atrás, la ayudó tan solo si era realmente necesario. Y creyó oportuno hacerlo una tarde mientras paseaba por los pasillos antes de dar su clase. Oyó voces provenientes de la clase de hechizos. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana de la clase y vio que los alumnos hacían de todo con la varita, menos atender a una irritada profesora novata.

Momentos como ése, le hacían curvar los labios en una irremediable sonrisa socarrona. Pensó, y al final entró haciendo que pocos alumnos se dieran cuenta. Hermione le miró y antes de dejar que Snape dijera nada...

Hermione con su varita conjuró vasos con un líquido verdoso encima de las cabezas de los alumnos que peor se portaban y en voz alta advirtió a los alumnos, que sorprendidos al ver los vasos encima de algunas cabezas fueron callando:

- Dios sabe que tengo paciencia, pero vosotros, condenados Ravenclaw's no sabéis que es PRESTAR ATENCIÓN! Quien no mantenga el silencio en esta clase, a partir de ahora conocerá lo que es un castigo de 2 meses con el Sr Filch o peor...Si no queréis que el contenido de los vasos, y creédme no queréis, os caiga en vuestra cabezas; yo de vosotros me comportaría bien en MI clase!

Snape casi se quedó con la boca abierta. No esperaba aquella iniciativa. En parte le recordó a él. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que aquella pequeña sabelotodo, ya no era cómo recordaba. Se había curtido, eso estaba claro.

Hermione miró a Snape y tragó saliva. Había defendido su territorio. No quería que el mago pensara que no sabía ser profesora y/o autoritaria cuando era requerido. Por la cara de Snape creía que lo había conseguido.

Snape salió de la clase sin hacer ruido tal y cómo entró.

* * *

_Hermione tenía claro que volviendo a Hogwarts podría ser lo que quería: profesora. Ayudar a los demás a ser tan buenos o mejor que ella. Enseñar el significado de ser mago o bruja y lo importante que eran los hechizos para serlo. Por si algún día, Dios no lo quisiera; alguien tan malvado como Tom Riddle volvía a poner a todo el mundo mágico contra la pared._

_Al volver al castillo, supo que sería como estar en casa. Y no se equivocó. Aunque ni Harry ni Ron ni los demás estuvieran presentes, Hogwarts siempre sería especial._

_Ron y ella habían dejado de salir juntos, puesto que ella no creía que los sentimientos de Ron fueran igual que los de ella. Y por muchos cambios que dijera el pelirrojo que iba a hacer, ninguno era bueno._

_Los primeros días, la sombra de Snape la seguía sin darse cuenta. Intentó ayudarla con temas de profesorado (reuniones, días en Hogsmeade...), pero también parecía estar cerca de ella más de lo normal. La curiosidad de conocer a ese hombre tan valiente pudo con ella. Así que solo "disfrutó" de su presencia día tras día._

_Como por ejemplo, y más de una vez recordaba..._

_- Y por qué usted nunca va con los grupos a Hogsmeade? -preguntó mientras cenaban en la mesa de profesores, uno al lado del otro-._

_- Por que ya tengo suficientes hormonas en clase como para querer más. _

_Hermione se daba cuenta de que ahora que eran "iguales", sonreía más con algunos de los comentarios del profesor. Había pasado a la historia los momentos de "terror" que había tenido siendo su alumna y ahora la madurez y su siempre fascinación por la inteligencia de aquel hombre hacían que le gustara conversar con él. Los temas eran infinitos..._

_- Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que ir a Hogsmeade sin oír sus magníficas deducciones. -dijo sonriendo-._

_- Su salud mental seguirá justo donde debe estar. Ya me encargaré de que solo se irrite por mi._

_Y así sus conversaciones fueron, y era bastante extraño reconocerlo, las de viejos compañeros con muchas vivencias en común. Conociendo los puntos débiles y fuertes del otro, retando con palabras y dobles significados en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una nueva amistad._

* * *

Después de su clase de pociones, Snape fue al gran comedor para degustar la cena. Y aunque no quería darle un significado, se daba cuenta de que iba más rápido a la mesa de lo habitual, y de que comía con más ganas que antes.

Si algo sí que tenía en mente, era cómo podía ser posible que Granger tuviese ése ánimo de hablar con él más de lo profesionalmente debido. Recordaba el trato que le había dado durante su aprendizaje en Hogwarts y si algo tenía claro era que no merecía tener su amistad. Siempre reprochando su incalculable inteligencia y ganas de pasar por encima de los demás. Aunque eso último ya había quedado atrás. Ahora sabía trabajar y su inteligencia permanecía sutilmente enmascarada. Sencilla y algo lejana, algo parecido a él mismo. Por eso cada vez que hablaba con ella durante aquellos primeros meses, notaba que le gustaba conocer más de aquella valiente bruja.

Claro que, aquello estaba bien camuflado.

* * *

_Había pasado la primera semana de Hermione como profesora en Hogwarts y Snape la guiaba a la sala de reuniones con los demás profesores._

_Una vez dentro, cada uno se sentó en una silla y esperaron a la directora junto con los demás magos._

_- Siempre se hace esperar...-repuso en voz baja Snape-._

_- Seguro que tiene mucho trabajo. -dijo ella-._

_- Hermione! -saludó Hagrid que acababa de llegar y se sentó al otro lado de ésta- Qué tal tus clases?_

_- Bien! Mejorando. Aunque en especial los de sexto me vuelven loca..._

_- Ya verás como todo mejora. Además siempre tendrás a Severus al lado para tomar ejemplo si necesitas asustar a los alumnos...-miró a Snape de reojo con media sonrisa, pero Snape miraba al frente sin inmutarse-. No te hagas el sordo conmigo Severus. -A Hermione- Tiene un carácter del demonio pero los alumnos le respetan como a nadie...bueno, qué te voy a contar, no? _

_Hermione sonrió y muchos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza. Dónde principalmente Snape era el protagonista._

_- Claro -repuso Hermione- Todavía recuerdo lo terriblemente osado que fue con su comentario sobre mis dientes. _

_- Típico, digo un solo comentario y me lo recuerdan de por vida..._

_Snape giró la cabeza despacio y siguió hablando tranquilo:_

_- Cuando acabéis de hablar de mi avisadme. No me gusta ser el centro de atención profesores. _

_- Oh, pero lo ha sido profesor. Más de lo que piensa. -dijo Hermione y Snape la miró directamente a los ojos-._

_Nadie dijo nada más ya que Minerva entró en la sala._

_- Hola a todos. Siento el retraso. Casi 1 hora de espera en el Ministerio! Increíble...-se sentó en su silla- Bien, empecemos. -con la varita hizo aparecer unos papeles- Como muchos sabéis, cada profesor al cargo de la casa tiene que trabajar con otro de una casa distinta para tener diferentes puntos de vistas de las demás materias...y este año seguirá igual. Con el cambio de mi puesto claro. -Snape levantó una ceja- Severus y yo, de las casas Slytherin y Gryffindor repasábamos las evaluaciones de los alumnos, pero este año lo harás con Hermione. Hermione querida, tu serás la nueva jefa de la casa Griffindor dentro de poco._

_- Oh! Vaya! Yo...muchas gracias directora. Lo haré lo mejor que sepa. -Hermione sonrió sin que nadie la viera- _

_- No te preocupes, estaré para lo que necesites. Los demás maestros seguirán como antes. Y en cuanto a las salidas a Hogsmeade, me temo que este año tampoco podré ser una acompañante. Así que...-miró a Severus y éste, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima remugó y soltó aire por la nariz- Severus, después de años eludiendo ir de acompañante, creo que este curso no te libras. Tú y Hermione haréis la primera y la tercera visita a Hogsmeade. Pomona y Slughorn haréis la segunda y la cuarta. Alguna pregunta?_

_Todos callaron._

_- Muy bien...si necesitáis algo estaré en el despacho, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer...-se levantó con una sonrisa y salió antes que nadie por la puerta de la sala-._

_Snape fue el siguiente en levantarse y al verlo, Hermione también lo hizo mientras buscaba su mirada. Se alegraba de poder ir con él a Hogsmeade, pero por qué?_

_Snape la miró antes de pasar por delante de ella y no supo como leer su mirada. No parecía irritada por tenerle siempre al lado. Por qué?_

_Salió de la sala y Hermione se quedó atrás hablando con Pomona._

* * *

En la mesa de los profesores, Snape miró a su lado al ver la silla vacía. Hermione no estaba. Qué hacía? "corrigiendo en la biblioteca, seguro" le dijo su mente. Había coincidido más de una vez con ella en el santuario al que ambos visitaban casi cada jueves y viernes por la tarde.

"Es que no se da cuenta de la hora que es?" " Qué más da. No sé por qué me molesto en pensar en eso, ya vendrá cuando las tripas se quejen". Intentando no pensar, terminó la cena.

Salió del salón por la puerta trasera y al final sus pasos le llevaron a la biblioteca. La buscó entre los pasillos y la vio como se había imaginado, corrigiendo encima de una mesa con más libros de los necesarios a su lado. Se acercó despacio, pero Hermione se giró al notar su presencia y el sonido de su capa.

Antes de decir nada miró su reloj muggle y abrió la boca.

- Sí Granger, se ha perdido la cena.

- No puedo creerlo!

- Yo sí. Imaginé que estaría aquí.

Hermione sonrió de lado. Seguían tratándose de usted aunque los dos eran profesores. Y la verdad era, que le costaba horrores llamarle "Severus" sin notar cómo se le subían los colores.

- Bueno...creo que iré a las cocinas a ver si algún Elfo tiene algo para mi.

- Seguro que sí. -se acercó un poco más a ella para ver que corregía-. Todo bien?

- Sí, solo algo cansada -se llevó una mano a la nuca y la masajeó. Snape se perdió siguiendo esa mano con la mirada y después agitó levemente la cabeza-.

- Tiene que controlar ese...reloj. Si no los Elfos se cansarán de sus visitas.

Hermione recogió las cosas y habló sin apenas mirarle.

- Gracias por venir...seguramente hubiese estado aquí un rato más.

- No hay de qué. Acuérdese de que mañana vamos a Hogsmeade con los alumnos.

- Sí, me acuerdo. Aunque seguro que para usted será toda una aventura.

- Yo no lo llamaría así.

Hermione sonrió y se quedó delante de él.

- Bueno...hasta mañana pues.

Snape la dejó pasar y al poco rato salió de la biblioteca.

Después de comer algo en las cocinas, Hermione fue a su habitación y prendió la chimenea para entrar en calor. Ser jefa de la casa Griffindor durante aquel último mes había sido estresante. Aunque había aprendido a ser un poco "Snape" para mantener el control en las aulas, fuera de ellas seguía la fiesta. Hacer rondas nocturnas dos días a la semana y corregir durante horas la dejaba hastiada. Se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama para relajarse del todo. A fin de cuentas, mañana sábado; seguiría ejerciendo de maestra acompañando a los alumnos a Hogsmeade. Deseaba tener el Domingo sólo para ella.

Recordó entonces que debía responder las cartas de Harry y se puso a ello lo más rápido que pudo antes de ir a dormir:

" Querido Harry,

Mis deberes de jefa de Griffindor se acumulan. No me creerás, pero incluso cuando usaba en gira-tiempo tenía más tiempo para mi. Como siempre, Snape me ayuda y responde a mis preguntas de novata. Quién lo iba a decir, después de todo por lo que ha pasado; a cambiado bastante. Sigue dando miedo a algunos alumnos, pero no es nada parecido a cómo le recordábamos. No es el alma de las fiestas, pero con él tengo una buena amistad. Siento ser tan breve Harry, pero tengo que descansar. Mañana voy de acompañante a Hogsmeade. Ya te contaré si he hechizado a alguien cuando vuelva.

Cuidate, cuida a Ginny y a los demás. Abrazos y besos a todos!

Hermione".

Cogió a su lechuza y ésta emprendió el vuelo algo cansada. Hermione se metió en la cama y antes de dormirse, no pudo evitar pensar en algo:

* * *

_En su segunda semana como maestra, Hermione se topó con Snape mientras hacia rondas. Ambos empezaron a caminar juntos y no parecía raro hacerlo. _

_- Profesor Snape, qué susto! Pensaba que estaría en la otra ala del castillo._

_- Yo de usted no iría a terminar las rondas a esa ala. Ahora esta segura -dijo satisfecho aunque lo escondiera, pero Hermione sabía leer esa mirada-._

_- Qué ha hecho? -intrigada-._

_- Algunos alumnos no saben respetar los cuartos de las ALUMNAS. Si ponen un pie fuera de la habitación...digamos que se quedarán literalmente fuera de la habitación._

_- Cómo...?_

_- Irán directos al cuarto de Filch. Dentro de una hora se pasará el hechizo._

_- Espero que quepan todos en el cuarto de Filch -sonrió y Snape también lo hizo-._

_- Yo también. _

_Siguieron andando juntos durante 20 minutos._

_- Y así es como se consigue que la poción dure un mes._

_- Increíble. Es fantástico profesor. -la luz de la luna hizo que sus ojos brillaran mientras miraba a Snape y éste tragó saliva. No estaba acostumbrado a los halagos-._

_- Su ronda ha terminado, no?_

_- Oh. -miró el reloj- Sí. Hace 5 minutos..._

_- La acompaño._

_Hermione empezó a andar sin rechistar. La piel de gallina era algo que no podía contener cada vez que estaba con Snape a solas y éste actuaba de forma tan cortés con ella._

_- Gracias._

_Al doblar la esquina llegaron a la puerta de la habitación._

_- Será mejor que vaya a abrir el cuarto de Filch. No sea que alguno se quede sin oxígeno. _

_- Oh Dios no...-dijo Snape con falso lamento provocando que por primera vez Hermione soltara una risita-._

_- Buenas noches profesor Snape. Que descanse._

_- Buenas noches profesora Granger._

* * *

Con ése recuerdo, Hermione se quedó dormida.

**TBC! :)**

**Bueno, ya veis que Hermione NO está con Ron muahahaha**

**Nota: El short fic tendrá un máximo de 5 capítulos. ENJOY! ;)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Gracias por los coments chicas! Espero seguir acertando en el ff.**

**Me he divertido mucho haciendo esta parte, espero que el humor os llegue en este capi y el próximo ;)**

**Yetsave, se me pasó agradecértelo en el anterior capítulo. Pero que sepas que me acuerdo de ti! :D . Yue yuna y Valitos, gracias también por comentar!**

**Nota: He cambiado el Rat del ff. No es M, ahora es T. ;)**

* * *

**2-**

Al otro lado del castillo, Snape meditaba sobre lo que estaba pasando aquel curso en el castillo. Más aún, qué le estaba pasando a él. Por qué se encontraba buscándola a cada momento? Por qué se había acostumbrado a su presencia tan rápido?

Empezaba a sentir.

Y si algo sabía de eso, es que los latidos del corazón aumentan. Se hincha repentinamente por la felicidad o por los nervios. Y ahora era incapaz de bloquear aquellos sentimientos. Por fin sentía algo después de mucho tiempo. Pero, para qué?

Ver aquellos ojos melados mirándole con interés y hasta satisfacción no podía ser eterno. No podía seguir a más. No podía entender porqué pensaba tanto en ella. Era más joven, aunque tan o más inteligente que cualquier adulto, preciosa y... "Preciosa?" Agitó la cabeza. No, no podía pensar así. Ella era una maestra sí, pero qué le iba a gustar a ella de él?

"Basta de preguntas estúpidas" ordenó a su cerebro. Hora de dormir.

Pero antes, recuerdos:

* * *

_Una día, después de la cena, Snape jugaba a algo que de vez en cuando solía hacer para distraerse de cualquier pensamiento: ajedrez en la sala de profesores. Pero su paz y tranquilidad fueron perturbadas por la aparición de Granger._

_- Oh perdón no... -Snape sin apenas mirarla levantó una mano pidiendo silencio. Hermione no sabía si quedarse o irse, pero al ver que movía una ficha del tablero, esperó. Snape bajó la mano tras su movimiento y la miró-. Solo quería tomarme una taza de té...pero puedo volver más tarde._

_- Como quiera. No me molesta._

_Hermione cerró la puerta y dejó sus libros en una mesita para servirse el té._

_- No sabía que jugara a...eso._

_- Eso tiene un nombre. -miró al tablero-._

_- Ya, claro. -le miró de reojo mientras cogía la taza de té para calentarse las manos-. Y no necesitaría a alguien más para jugar? -no quería sonar puntillosa, pero siendo Snape un hombre solitario, sonó tal cuál era-._

_- Si se atreve a ser mi oponente, la silla está libre. Sabe jugar o no, profesora sabelotodo?_

_- Bueno...-ella ante el ofrecimiento dio unos pasos inseguros más cerca de él- Algo..._

_- Veamos._

_Tras los largos minutos de concentración en la partida, Hermione veía que esa no iba a ser su victoria._

_- El tiempo pasa Granger..._

_- Es que tiene qué ir a algún sitio? -dijo irritada por no poder ver que movimiento hacer. Snape sonrió de lado-._

_- Sería más fácil rendirse. -Hermione le miró con las cejas juntas y al fin movió su peón-. Tsk tsk tsk... -Snape se comió uno de los peones y Hermione resopló-._

_- Esta bien, creo que será más emocionante que siga jugando solo. No soy buena jugando a esto._

_- Oh, no me diga?_

_Hermione se desplomó en la silla y al dar un sorbo al té, comprobó que ya estaba frío._

_- Debería volver a calentar el té helado._

_- Muy gracioso, no sabía que llegase a ser taaaan gracioso. -cogió la varita y al murmurar, la taza volvió a desprender calor-._

_- No me conoce tan bien como cree._

_- Nunca llegué a conocerlo. Ese fue un grave error... -Snape la miró a los ojos y permaneció unos segundos en silencio, evaluando las palabras de la joven-._

_- Nadie tenía que saberlo._

_- Lo sé. Pero..._

_- Pero?_

_- Fue muy injusto tener que pensar en lo malvado que era cuando en realidad..._

_- Déjelo Granger. _

_Hermione le miró estudiándolo unos segundos y al final respondió._

_- Profesor, sinceramente, estoy encantada de volver a conocerle._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos y profesores desayunaban antes de visitar Hogsmeade por primera vez en ése curso.

- Tu cerebro ya está preparado?

- Oh, cállese Granger.

- Seguro que le encantará ver como andan cogiditos de la mano...-siguió ella chinchando- Y cuando vean las decoraciones Navideñas seguro que no dejan de decir "aaaawwwww". -Snape se giró a mirarla y negó con la cabeza-.

- No sabe como me gustaría poder castigarle ahora mismo.

- Tranquilo, haga ver que no va con ellos y será mejor. Así no se preocupará tanto por oírles.

- Puedo hacer que no voy con ellos quedándome en el castillo?

- No.

Hermione sonreía como una estúpida pensando en lo bien que se lo pasaba y se lo pasaría con Snape. Y es que durante días, aquel hombre la atraía de una forma de la que tampoco ella quería preocuparse. Pero aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que su corazón latía por él.

Al terminar, todos fueron a las puertas del castillo mientras Hermione se encargaba de recoger las autorizaciones de los padres. Y Snape controlaba que nadie se desperdigara del grupo.

A lo lejos Hermione esuchó:

- Señor Graham, más le vale no dar codazos durante todo el viaje o yo mismo me encargaré de que su cuerpo se deshinche para no tener ni fuerza para andar!

Hermione intentó no reír mientras recogía las ultimas autorizaciones.

- Muy bien! Antes de irnos a Hogsmeade -proclamó con tono solemne Hermione- No quiero gritos, ni comportamientos indecorosos. Quienes no sean capaces de entender las normas básicas volverá al castillo y no saldrá en la próxima excursión. Queda claro?

Varios síes y profesora Granger se oyeron.

- Está bien, el profesor Snape guiará el camino -dijo mirándolo- En marcha.

Snape la miró entre las rendijas de sus ojos y empezó a caminar dando un revuelo a su capa. Hermione siguió al final del grupo.

Cuando estaban cerca del pueblo, Hermione adelantó al grupo y se puso al lado de Snape.

- Como ha ido por aquí delante?

- Bien... -miró atrás y sonrió. Hermione siguió su mirada y vio a la señorita Vause con las borlas de su gorro en la boca, incapaz de hablar. Después, miró a Snape-.

- Qué le has hecho?

- No dejaba de hablar sobre villancicos y no estaba por la labor de escucharla cantarlos...así que...

- Así que le has puesto las borlas en la boca.

- Muy observadora.

Hermione apuntó a Vause mientras caminaban y la liberó.

- Señorita Vause ya a aprendido la lección me imagino?

- Sí profesora Granger...

- Bien.

- No es para tanto...-repuso Snape al ver que Hermione le miraba-.

- Ya. Entonces si tengo la oportunidad, emplearé el mismo truco con usted profesor.

Snape la miró confundido y al momento vio que era una broma, pues Hermione; sutilmente le había dado con su hombro en el brazo mientras sonreía.

Después de aquellos meses, Snape se preguntaba: Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarla enfadado? Si cada día la joven parecía ser la única capaz y con ganas de estar a su lado...

Sonrió de lado y llegaron a Hogsmeade.

- Bueno...-proclamó Snape- Acercaos...-esperó a que los de atrás llegaran y Hermione los fue contando- Ahora podréis ir donde queráis. Pero al que vea comportándose mal, se viene conmigo y ya tengo varios castigos en mente, creédme. El punto de reunión será este dentro de 2 horas.

Los alumnos, medio cabizbajos se fueron desperdigando y los profesores se quedaron solos.

- Y ahora qué? -repuso Snape-.

- Ahora es cuando empieza lo divertido.

- No Granger, lo divertido era ver a Vause con la boca llena de borlas.

- Profesor...profesor...-le rodeó canturreando- Es que no va a invitarme a una cerveza de mantequilla? Seguro que todo será más divertido con una en la mano.

Snape tragó saliva. Era la primera vez en más años de los que quería recordar, en la que alguien le pedía que le invitara a tomar algo. Que alguien quisiera su compañía. Eso era demasiado.

- ...Es que no tiene que ir a la librería..? Por ejemplo...

Hermione levantó una ceja y dio unos pasos hacia las Tres escobas.

- Viene? -se giró. Snape agachó la cabeza y la siguió intentando no pensar en nada más allá de lo profesional-.

Al entrar en las Tres escobas, Snape le cedió el paso.

- Gracias.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

- Cuando cree que será mejor que nos reunamos para comentar las evaluaciones de los alumnos?

- Supongo que algún jueves por...

Hermione se sacó la capa quedando en falda, medias negras y un jersey blanco. Y si algo a Snape siempre le había provocado, eran las medias negras.

Hermione le miró curiosa. Nunca había visto que al hombre le faltasen las palabras. Entonces vio que le miraba las medias y se sonrojó. Se sentó de golpe en la banqueta haciendo ver que no se había dado cuenta.

- Un jueves por la tarde. -dijo al fin. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada mientras él mismo se sacaba su capa y se quedaba con su sempiterna levita negra de "cien" botones-.

Ambos estaban sentados uno en frete del otro en silencio hasta que pidieron ambos cerveza de mantequilla y esperaron a que se las sirvieran.

- Qué planes tiene para Navidad?

- Bueno, visitaré a Harry y a Ron seguramente.

- Ah cierto, su querido cabeza de chorlito Weasley.

- No sea así! -negó con la cabeza y no le miró a los ojos- Además, ya no es mi cabeza de chorlito.

Snape la miró con cara interrogativa y en ese momento le sirvieron las bebidas. Hermione tragó saliva antes de beber mientras Snape parecía meditar la frase perfecta.

- De la que se ha librado Granger. Mis felicitaciones. -subió su copa para brindar y Hermione chocó con su copa con una leve sonrisa-.

- Gracias, supongo... -le miró a los ojos mientras bebía su primer sorbo- Por qué no le cae bien Ron?

- La pregunta sería: Por qué no me cae bien la mayoría de alumnos.

- Ya no son alumnos.

- Bueno...digamos que nunca he sido una persona dada a hacer tonterías y todos las que las hacen me molestan.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- No me mire así Granger. No dice que me conoce? Entonces de qué se extraña?

- No todo se basa en las tonterías, sabes? El fondo de las personas es lo que cuenta. Nunca se debe juzgar a alguien hasta que se conoce lo que hay dentro de su corazón.

Ahora era Snape quien fruncía el ceño.

- Esa deducción no hace justicia a muchas cosas, sabe?

-Ya claro, pero nunca se puede conocer el fondo del temido profesor de pociones. Ni hablar sin su permiso, ya aprendí esas lecciones muchas gracias. -Snape sonrió de lado-. Qué hará usted en Navidad?

Ambos bebieron más cerveza.

- Supongo que iré a mi casa.

- Podría venir a Grinmaud Place. Harry me dijo por carta que tenía pensado invitar a algunos profesores a una cena en su casa. Supongo que eso le incluirá a usted.

- Mmmm deje que lo piense. No.

Hermione suspiró.

- Es que siempre seguirá rehuyendo a la gente?

- Sólo a algunos.

- Estoy incluida en esos "algunos"? -Hermione intentó no taparse la boca con las manos después de oírse. Había dicho eso ella? "No te pongas roja, no, no, no!" se decía mentalmente. La cuestión era que Snape tragó con algo de dificultad la cerveza y su contacto visual parecía estar entrando directamente en el alma de Hermione. No sabía qué pensar. Pero al final contestó.

- De momento se libra profesora.

Ella sonrió y ambos terminaron de beber sus cervezas.

- Al menos piénselo. Una cena de Navidad con gente a la que...bueno, a la que conoce...puede ser divertido.

- De nuevo creo que su concepto de "divertido" es distinto al mío.

- Bien. Entonces profesor, dígame qué es divertido para usted?

Y entonces, lo que parecía estar siendo una tarde divertida y en buena compañía pareció cambiar ligeramente. La cara de Snape cambió y sus facciones parecían algo más serias. Hermione no supo qué había dicho mal. Entonces pensó que quizás, Snape precisamente, no había sido un hombre que hubiese gozado de las diversiones de la vida. La joven profesora borró lo que podría ser los indicios de pena en su cara. Si algo sabía era que a Snape no le gustaba nada causar esa impresión en los demás. Intentando recomponerse, habló.

- Quiero decir, si mañana mismo pudiese hacer algo que siempre ha querido hacer, qué haría?

Snape salió del trance en el que parecía estar y la miró detenidamente. La verdad era, y se daba cuenta hoy más que nunca; que no tenía momentos felices en los que pensar. Tras unos segundos y después de casi terminarse la cerveza, respondió.

- Iría a Irlanda. -Hermione le hizo un gesto para que continuara- Fui de vacaciones cuando era pequeño... Me gustaría verlo de nuevo.

Hermione pensó en cómo debió ser la vida de Snape de pequeño. Solo sabía que era mestizo, pero habría sido feliz al menos entonces? Quería conocerlo tanto que se asustó. Los sentimientos que empezaba a sentir por aquel hombre la asustaban.

- Quieres otra? -la devolvió a la realidad apuntando su vaso vacío-.

- Oh, no gracias. Y tú?

Snape negó con la cabeza. Había algo en Hermione que le fascinaba y no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas o si en verdad cada vez estaba más interesado en ella de lo normal. Quería conocerla tanto que se asustaba.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras unos momentos mientras esquivaban sus miradas.

- Todavía queda 1 hora...-miró su reloj-.

- Será mejor que veamos cómo se portan los alumnos...-se levantó de su silla y con su ágil movimiento se colocó la capa sin mirar a Hermione y sus medias negras. Fue directo a la barra de las Tres escobas y pagó las bebidas. Al volver, Hermione ya estaba fuera esperándolo-.

**TBC!**

**Review? :)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**3-**

- Sí que te respetan sí... -le dijo Hermione a Snape en el momento que él salió de la taberna-.

Snape miró a los pocos alumnos que estaban en las calles de Hogsmeade, paseando, mirando aparadores de tiendas y hablando sin hacer escándalos-.

Snape sonrió congratulándose y se abrochó un botón de su capa de invierno. Hermione le miró hacerlo y tuvo un escalofrío.

- Se encuentra bien? -la miró desde arriba-.

- Sí. Pero prefiero andar un poco para no congelarme.

Se puso a andar con Snape al lado hacia la parta más boscosa.

- Así qué Irlanda...nunca he ido. Es bonito?

- Apenas lo recuerdo. -la volvió a mirar mientras andaban-.

- Qué parte de Irlanda?

- No lo sé...cualquiera con campos supongo. -se hizo un pequeño silencio- Qué pasó con Weasley? Siempre creí que él acabaría conquistándola.

- Y también creyó que me dejaría conquistar?

- No me tire de la lengua... -Hermione le miró levantando una ceja- Vamos Granger, sabe que su madurez no tenía nada que ver con la de él, lo cual me lleva a corroborar mi teoría: hacer tonterías no es compatible con la inteligencia.

- Tiene razón en algo...Me atrae la inteligencia. -le miró un momento y sintió que se ponía roja, así que apartó rápida la mirada. Snape casi se tropieza al verlo-.

Siguieron andando hasta que Hermione vio que Snape se había quedado atrás. Se giró a verle.

- Está bien?

Snape tenía la mirada perdida y parpadeó al oír la voz de Hermione. Ella al verle absorto, con el rostro encogido por algo parecido al dolor, miró hacia dónde miraba y entonces lo comprendió. A unos metros en la distancia: La casa de los gritos. El lugar dónde la muerte casi consiguió llevárselo.

Se volvió a girar para mirarle y dio los tres pasos que le separaban de él. Sin miedo, puso su mano en el brazo del hombre y sintió un calor magnífico atravesándola.

- Profesor...- Snape ante el contacto, rompió su fijación con la casa y la miró desde arriba. Primero a su mano, después a ella-.

- Sí. Estoy bien, no es nada. -Se soltó de su mano y dio media vuelta hablando por encima del hombro sin mirarla- Será mejor que volvamos.

Hermione, apenada y a la vez frustrada, esprintó unos pasos para llegar a su altura.

- Espere!

Snape siguió andando.

- Snape! Espera!

Snape se detuvo sin girarse. Hermione al verlo se detuvo justo detrás de él sin saber del todo qué es lo que iba a decirle. Tragó saliva y se puso a su lado atreviéndose a volver a poner su mano en su antebrazo, donde la marca tenebrosa solía estar. Snape se giró al ver como la mano de la joven hacia que su cuerpo se girase a mirarla. No sabía qué decir ni cómo mirarla.

- Severus... -por primera vez dijo su nombre. Snape notó que el corazón le dio un brinco sin poder controlar aquella estúpida sensación-.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose uno delante del otro hasta que Hermione le soltó el antebrazo, miró al suelo y de nuevo a él. Y con todo el valor que tenía, puso su mano en el cuello del hombre, dónde la mordedura casi mortal de Nagini había dejado una visible cicatriz. El contacto de las yemas de sus fríos dedos en contraste con su caliente cuello, hizo que Snape dejara escapar su aliento aguantando las ganas de evitar aquella extraña situación. Aquel contacto era tan extraño para él que se había quedado estático, pegado al suelo sin saber qué hacer. Un contacto como ése era algo que ya casi desconocía.

Hermione que miró su cuello, pasó a mirarle a los ojos antes de hablar y retirar su mano de la cicatriz.

- Estas vivo, no olvides esto. -sus ojos se estudiaban mutuamente-.

Snape solo aceptó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar más despacio de vuelta al centro de Hogsmeade.

La vuelta hacia el castillo fue distinta. Snape parecía estar meditativo todo el día por mucho que Hermione le dijera algo. El mago, después de lo que empezaba a sentir por aquella increíble bruja, se decía mentalmente que no podía continuar así. Era una empresa inútil y estéril, por mucha amistad que tuviera con Hermione, nunca sentiría lo que él sentía cuando la veía o cuando ella ponía su mano en su brazo...O cuándo había oído su nombre salir de sus labios...había sido demasiado para él.

* * *

_Paralizado y en los brazos de la muerte, Snape se despertó incrédulo en una habitación de San Mungo. Cómo era posible? Miró con visión borrosa a su al rededor y escuchó una voz lejana._

_- Ha despertado! Llama a McGonagall._

_Kingsley le miraba desde arriba._

_- Has tenido suerte...McGonagall actuó rápido cuando Harry le dijo lo que habías hecho. Ahora todo se aclarará. Harry vendrá enseguida Snape. No te preocupes, todo ha pasado. Estás a salvo._

_Snape volvió a cerrar los ojos cansado._

_Tras días en el hospital e innumerables visitas que más que ayudarle, le ponían peor; por fin supo qué había pasado y porqué estaba vivo._

_- Y ahora el Wizangemot está trabajando en tu evaluación. Aunque casi todos saben que eres un héroe._

_- Yo no diría eso Kingsley._

_El mago suspiró. _

_- Cómo quieras...pero yo que tú, me daría algún mérito después de todo lo que has hecho. Sobre todo para salvar a Potter._

_Snape calló y deseó que aquel tormento terminara para poder retirarse un tiempo del mundo._

_Una tarde, Potter vino acompañado por sus amigos. Al verlos, rodó los ojos._

_- Señor. -dijo Harry acercándose a su cama, mientras Ron y Hermione se quedaban atrás- Mañana ya podrá dejar el hospital. Cómo se encuentra? _

_- Cómo siempre Potter, gracias._

_Harry sonrió de lado. Aquel hombre, ahora era cualquier cosa menos una amenaza, y mucho menos alguien a quién despreciara. Para Harry, como para muchos, era el hombre más valiente que había conocido. Hermione se atrevió a acercarse también y quedarse al lado de la cama del mago, estudiándolo en todo momento. Todo lo que Harry le había contado en extrema confidencialidad (Ron no sabía nada sobre los sentimientos de Snape hacia Lily), hacia que ella también sintiese profunda admiración por aquel hombre. _

_Nunca había pensado en que fuera un peligro. Y a veces había pensado que la muerte de Dumbledore tenía más interrogantes que nada, cosa en la que después de todo no se había equivocado. Ahora, estaba sinceramente aliviada de ver que aquel valiente hombre había sobrevivido. Ahora podría vivir una vida tranquila y deseaba que lo consiguiera. _

_- Hola profesor Snape. No sé cómo agradecer todos los sacrificios que ha hecho durante todos estos años...me alegra de que haya sobrevivido, señor. _

_Snape la miró sin decir nada. Ron no sabía que decir así que solo aportó:_

_- Sí...eso. Nos tenía bien engañados..._

_Snape rodó los ojos._

* * *

Al cabo de dos días, Hermione se daba cuenta de los cambios que había provocado en su relación con Snape después de la visita a Hogsmeade. El domingo había pasado sin ver al mago en todo el día, y el lunes solo coincidieron en la comida, puesto que en la cena el mago no se había presentado. Pensó en hacer una visita a sus aposentos después de cenar, pero cambió de idea.

Una vez en su cama y antes de dormir, pensó qué podía estar pasando. Se enfureció por el comportamiento del profesor. No entendía qué había hecho mal. Había ido demasiado lejos de los estrictamente profesional? Eran amigos. O eso creía ella después de esos meses a su lado. Además, él mismo le había dicho que era una persona de la que no rehuía, no? Pues no lo parecía. Con tantos pensamientos, fue difícil conciliar el sueño, pero al final lo consiguió.

Severus Snape, por su cuenta; seguía con el mismo plan: intentar no pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione. Oír su nombre salir de sus labios había sido algo que casi no podía ni controlar. Lo que le hizo sentir en aquel momento fue sentirse querido. Y sabía que todo eso solo eran tonterías, las cuales no podía permitirse a su edad. Sabía que la distancia no duraría eternamente, pero era lo mejor...o eso se repetía constantemente mientras intentaba dormir. Nunca habría imaginado que la imagen de Lily saldría por fin de su mente y sería reemplaza por la de Hermione Granger. No quería seguir condenado a no ser correspondido cuando se enamoraba y tenía que poner barreras lo antes posible.

* * *

_En el tercer mes de Hermione como profesora, Snape se fue dando cuenta de lo diferente que eran sus recuerdos de Hermione. Había pasado al olvido la joven que intentaba hacer notar su inteligencia. Ahora trabajaba concienciada, su inteligencia seguía asombrándolo de vez en cuando y su destreza le hacían pensar que era una joven extraordinaria. Hasta que se dio cuenta que aquella fascinación empezaba a hacer que ambos pasaran más rato juntos. Sin tener en cuenta el cuerpo de niña que había dejado atrás y ahora le fascinaba su esbelta figura. Empezó a darse cuenta de que aquella joven le atraía de una manera que no podía permitirse._

_- Va a seguir leyendo las leyes de la Astronomía mucho más rato? -dijo Snape apartando sus ojos de su libro para mirar a la profesora que compartía una silla cercana a la suya en el aula de pociones que a veces compartían después de hacer algunas pociones para Poppy. Hermione siempre quería ayudarle a hacer pociones-._

_- No. -cerró el libro y le miró mientras se levantaba- Voy a seguir haciendo la poción para el resfriado de Poppy señor controlador. Aquí estoy, haciendo algo por ti y tú no haces más que quejarte._

_- No haces algo por mi. Tú has sido la que quiere acaparar mi aula. Menos mal que los robos de mi despensa se han acabado. -Hermione le miró haciendo media sonrisa desde el caldero- Qué raro. Justo cuando vosotros tres dejasteis el colegio. Qué significará?_

_- Quizás sea una señal divina. Iré a buscar a Trelawney._

_Snape sonrió y siguió leyendo su libro. Aunque más de una vez la miraba por encima de sus páginas sin que ésta se diera cuenta._

_- Esto ya está. -dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos-. Le da el visto bueno? -dijo divertida y Snape cerró el libro a la vez que se levantaba de la silla-._

_- Claro. _

_Miró el caldero y después a Hermione. _

_- Parece correcto._

_- Correcto me parece bien._

_- Es un alivio que ya no tenga que oírla quejarse por mis puntuaciones._

_Hermione se rió y Snape la miró levantando una ceja sin comprenderla._

_- Profesor...-su valentía le salió por la boca- Seguro que si ahora fuese una alumna sus correcciones serían mucho más justas. Ahora ya no tendría que fingir que me odia por aparentar ser todo un Slytherin..._

_Snape le dio la razón, pero solo mentalmente. _

_- Bueno...creo que es hora de dar clases. Y...profesora, odiar es una palabra muy fea. -pasó por su lado con la certeza de haberla dejado con la boca abierta-._

_Hermione se lo tomó como un cumplido y pensó que quizás, tampoco la había odiado cuando era su alumna._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione decidió enfrentarse a Snape. Por la mañana él la había vuelto a esquivar con la mirada en uno de los pasillos y a la hora de comer no le había dicho ni hola. Después de terminar sus clases, fue directa al aula de pociones.

Snape terminó de despedir a sus alumnos, cuando vio que Hermione se disponía a entrar. Rápido, cogió los papeles del escritorio e intentó huir por la puerta trasera.

- Profesor Snape!

Snape frenó su marcha y se giró. Hermione se acercó a él mientras con su varita cerró la puerta del aula y echó el cerrojo.

- Se puede saber qué pasa?

- Qué dice Granger?

- Que qué digo? Bueno, es el tercer día que me ignora. He dicho o hecho algo que no debía?

Snape se puso nervioso, puesto que no tenía respuesta para su pregunta y seguro que tampoco para las que dijera.

- No.

Hermione se acercó más, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Su corazón cada vez le latía más fuerte.

- Pues no lo entiendo.

- No hay nada que entender.

Hermione, dio dos pasos más hacia él, quedando al otro lado del escritorio.

- No decía que no hacia nunca tonterías? Pues creo que las está haciendo!

Snape gruñó algo que la joven no entendió.

- Tengo que ir a corregir...

- Es que va a seguir evitándome todo el curso? Toda la vida?

- No Granger.

- Entonces qué le pasa?!

Snape soltó los papeles de mala manera en la mesa haciendo un ruido seco. Hermione le miró sin comprender qué pasaba.

- Necesito mi espacio profesora. Si me conoce sabrá que me gusta disfrutar de la tranquilidad de vez en cuándo! De no tener que hablar con nadie durante unos días! De no tener que...-se calló al ver la cara de tristeza de Hermione. Eso hizo que bajara la mirada y arrepentirse de sus palabras. Tomó aire y volvió a mirarla a los ojos-.

- De acuerdo. -dijo ella en un hilo de voz- Si quiere que le deje en paz, solo tenía que decírmelo.

Snape sintió una punzada en el corazón. Estaba haciendo lo correcto al apartar a la mujer a la que quería? Quería apartarla para no echarla de menos cuando se fuera...esa era la ridícula excusa que se decía mentalmente. Quiso decir algo, decir que no era eso lo que quería...pero la garganta se le secó y las palabras no salían. Solo la miraba apretando la mandíbula.

Hermione deshizo el hechizo de la puerta y salió del aula de pociones. La tristeza que sentía tenía un nombre. Ahora lo reconocía: sentía perderle. Quería su compañía, quería a ése hombre.

Su corazón no dejó de doler en todo el día.

Por eso, cuándo llegó a su habitación, no sabía cómo iba a afrontar de ahora en adelante su vida en Hogwarts. Verle y no poder tener la compañía de antes, sería una tortura; y mucho peor si sus sentimientos por él seguían igual o a peor.

**TBC!**

**review? :)**

**Gracias a: Svemione23, Neniii aquí está la siguiente parte! Mañana no creo que pueda actualizar...pero al menos tienes este capi para hacer babas. ;)**

**Yazmin Snape, Siiii su cara sería buenísima! :D Tranquila, se darán cuenta, y pronto ;)**

**Kuka Snape, hombre! tu por aquí de nuevo! Que bien :) me alegra que este también te guste, ya verás que monossss jeje**

**Ayra21, sí, ya iba siendo hora de volver y hacer este pequeño regalo para Navidades :) Espero que te siga gustando!**

**y AdriSnape. Te hago caso y aquí pongo la siguiente parte! A ver que tal... ;)**

**Besos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**4-**

Al llegar el jueves por la tarde, tanto uno como el otro, sabían que habían dicho de encontrarse para comentar las evaluaciones de los alumnos, y era algo que ninguno podía evitar. Aunque no se habían dirigido la palabra nada más que para decirse "hola", "buenos días" y "buenas tardes", esa tarde parecía que tendrían que hablar algo más. Así que fue Hermione quién se lo recordó en la cena.

- Le va bien hacer las evaluaciones hoy?

Snape contestó rápidamente, pues en el fondo se moría de ganas de volver a la "normalidad" con Hermione.

- Claro. Venga a mis aposentos después de la cena. -intentó sonar amable, aunque la reacción de Hermione siguió siendo inpasiva-.

Siguieron cenando en silencio hasta que terminaron el postre. Hermione se levantó antes y fue rumbo a sus aposentos para recoger sus apuntes. Después puso rumbo a los aposentos de Snape, nerviosa, sin dejar de pensar en qué podría pasar.

Snape la esperaba con sus apuntes encima del escritorio. Encendió la chimenea y dio algo más de luz a su despacho. Pensando en ella, puso dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla encima de una mesita y nervioso, pensaba en lo que podría pasar.

Se dio cuenta en aquellos días sin su compañía, que nada sería lo mismo si seguía ignorándola. Ella no se lo merecía.

* * *

_- Quieres dejar de tachar de esa manera el pergamino, por favor? Me estás poniendo nerviosa..._

_Snape levantó la cabeza de su correción de un ensayo de Gryffindor y la miró extrañado. Ambos estaban en la sala de profesores después de un día lleno de agitaciones por parte del alumnado. Ese día, en el que todos y cada uno piensan que haciendo hechizos inventados, podrían ser los más famosos de la escuela. Lo que muchos no comprendían, era que tanto Hermione como Snape eran los que se encargaban de las pociones y de ayudar a Poppy a llenar la enfermería._

_- Si corrigiera un ensayo de Slytherin no haría tanto ruido al corregir Granger..._

_- Oh ya claro... pues me da igual. Pero hágalo con menos ímpetu al menos. Contenga su odio hacia los Gryffindor mientras estoy presente. Es decir, compórtese como un caballero...-le hizo una sonrisa sarcástica-._

_- Touché. -el ruido paró y empezó a resoplar de vez en cuándo, haciendo que Hermione le mirara de vez en cuando hasta que Snape la pilló haciéndolo- Qué más!? Me va a pedir que deje de respirar también?_

_Hermione se rió. Snape haciendo bromas todavía era algo raro de ver. Snape la miró y agachó la cabeza. Dusfrutaba inmensamente haciéndola reír, pero eso lo sabía disimular muy bien._

_- No eso no. No quiero perder su amistad._

* * *

Hermione llamó dos veces a la puerta y Snape abrió.

- Hola.

- Hola... -la dejó entrar y cerró la puerta-.

La bruja miró a su al rededor y agradeció el calor de la chimenea. Se sacó la capa y la colgó en un perchero.

- Siéntese por favor. -indicó Snape señalando una de las sillas cercanas a la chimenea, junto a la mesita con las cervezas-.

- Gracias. -miró a los vasos y se extrañó mientras dejaba sus hojas en la mesa-.

- Quiere que comentemos primero Gryffindor y Slytherin? O empezamos por Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff?

- Lo que prefiera...

Snape sabía que la joven seguía dolida, pero aún; estaba dolida por él. Pero no sabía cómo proceder. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación como aquella. Lo único que se le ocurrió para abrirse más frente a la joven, fue quitarse la levita negra y quedarse solo con su camisa blanca. Hermione se sorprendió pero intentó no mirar más de lo debido. El mago se sentó en la silla de al lado y también puso sus papeles en la mesita, a la vez que cogía un vaso de cerveza y bebía un trago. Cada vez estaba más nervioso, pero lo ocultaba a la perfección tras aquella mirada; más brillante gracias a las llamas del fuego.

- Quiere? -le señaló el otro vaso- Es cerveza de Mantequilla.

Hermione cogió el vaso y también bebió.

- Gracias... -mientras bebía miró al mago y se ruborizó al ver lo atractivo que estaba solo con esa camisa. Dejó el vaso y negó con la cabeza levemente-. Bueno...creo que su casa ha sido bastante buena en hechizos, sobre todo los de 4º curso en adelante...

Snape no podía evitar mirarla mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

- Me alegro...Profesora...creo que mis palabras del otro día no fueron adecuadas. Retiro lo que dije. Sí que aprecio su compañía.

Hermione le miró a los ojos y sintió un alivio interior que la hizo sonreír débilmente.

- La verdad es que...es que se me hacia muy raro no poder hablar contigo como antes...

Snape tragó saliva y volvió a beber cerveza. Hermione bajó la mirada hasta su vaso y pensó en el detalle que había tenido el mago al servirle la cerveza.

- Pero...puedo saber qué le pasaba?

- Estrés. -agachó la cabeza para no tener que mirarla a los ojos al decir su mentira-.

- Seguro? -ella le puso su mano en la rodilla para que le mirara, y al conseguirlo, no podía apartar la mano como tenía previsto-. Creo que no es cierto...

Snape la miró a los ojos y sintió una ganas terribles de besar aquellos labios. Sus ojos castaños lo miraban con preocupación y la poca distancia entre ambos cada vez parecía más claustrofóbica. El pocionista tragó saliva y al fin se atrevió a hablar.

- Por qué te preocupas, Hermione? -la joven intentó calmarse al oír su nombre por primera vez. Si su voz conseguía volverla loca, su nombre era algo irresistible. Notó como su parte sur se humedecía de forma incontrolada-.

- ...por que te considero un amigo, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos; preocuparse por los demás.

Snape miró la mano que aún tenía en la rodilla y que le estaba causando un calor extremo. Sobre todo en la entrepierna. Intentó calmarse y se llevó una mano en la cabeza para deslizar sus dedos entre su pelo. Hermione, atenta de sus actos, dejó de posar su mano en la rodilla del mago y bebió cerveza. Aquella mujer se atrevía a acercarse a él, a tocarle como si nada...Como nadie hacía.

Snape suspiró después de masajearse momentáneamente la sien para calmarse y notó un vacío cuando la cálida mano abandonó su rodilla.

- ...Será mejor que empecemos las evaluaciones. -comentó el mago disimulando su rojez-.

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza, intentando saber qué decisión tomaría. Aquel era el momento que más de una vez había soñado. Siempre había imaginado ser ella quien revelase sus sentimientos, pero ahora cada vez temía más. De nuevo, perder la amistad que tenía con él le suponía reprimir sus sentimientos. Pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

- Severus. -probó suerte repitiendo su nombre, y la reacción que vio en sus ojos oscuros fue la de una repentina llama parecida a la lujuria. Ése era el momento-. Quiero que sepas que durante estos meses...has sido muy importante para mí.

Snape no dejaba de leer en aquellos ojos castaños y lo que veía era imposible de creer: parecía amor. Nunca nadie, a excepción de su madre, le había mirado con aquellos ojos.

- Sólo mi madre me miraba así. -dijo en un susurro incapaz de controlar, y se arrepintió justo al oír las palabras salir de su boca-.

Hermione, aturdida no supo cómo tomarse aquel comentario. Así que se acercó más a él y esta vez puso su mano en el fuerte hombro del mago.

- Y por qué te miraba así...? -Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Snape dijera que le miraba así por que le quería o por que se preocupaba por él. Con ese pensamiento no pudo evitar ponerse roja-.

El mago, al ver lo que estaba pasando, solo podía pensar en ser honesto por mucho que después doliera.

- Toda madre quiere a sus hijos.

Hermione sonrió aún enrojecida. Miró al suelo un instante y cuándo volvió a mirar en busca de aquellos ojos negros; Snape se había acercado a ella repentinamente y notó como aquellos finos y sensuales labios se habían atrevido a buscar a los suyos propios. Snape estaba besando a Hermione de una forma dulce y con algo de miedo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras disfrutaban de aquel pequeño beso de prueba. La joven bruja fue la primera en cerrar los ojos y empezar a recorrer de forma sensual los labios del mago. Sus besos fueron creciendo y eso hizo que Snape dejara escapar el aire por la nariz a la vez que también cerraba los ojos. Hermione no podía creer que aquello fuera real. Su cuerpo era un mar de sensaciones, los besos del mago hacían que se humedeciera más y más.

Severus Snape no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Era correspondido!

Hermione puso también la otra mano en el hombro del mago hasta que ambas manos subieron al cuello del mago, donde entre caricias; iban besándose y provocándose sin parar. Snape se levantó de la silla cogiendo las manos de Hermione para que ésta no se apartase de él mientras la hacia levantar de la silla.

Las grandes manos de Snape rodearon, una vez de pie, la cintura de Hermione, juntando sus cuerpos en un abrazo. Los labios del mago bajaron despacio por la mejilla y el cuello de la joven, calmando su respiración después de haber compartido aquellos increíbles besos. Entonces, escuchó los suspiros que sus besos iban provocando en ella y ya era incapaz de controlar aquella erección que no dejaba de apretar en la ingle de Hermione.

- ... -su nombre volvió a hacer que rozara su erección contra la joven y dejara escapar un gemido gutural-.

- Sí? -dijo parando sus besos-.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ambos con respiraciones entrecortadas. Ella puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara del mago y llevó sus labios de nuevo a los labios del mago; adentrando su lengua dentro de su boca. Snape volvió a gruñir levemente al notar por primera vez cómo sus lenguas jugaban y se retaban. Ella se volvió a separar y le miró a los ojos.

- Te quiero... -sus ojos buscaban una respuesta en la mirada de Snape y la sonrisa del mago fue la respuesta-.

- Y yo a ti Hermione. Por eso quería alejarme de ti, no creía que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo. Durante estos meses he ido queriendo diferente cosas de ti, hasta que me di cuenta de que era a ti a quién quería. -la miró y añadió- Pero...pero...no te entiendo. Qué ves tú en mi?

Hermione notó como las piernas le temblaron débilmente y su corazón se hinchó de felicidad al oír sus tiernas palabras.

- Que qué veo en un hombre que me fascina en cuanto a inteligencia, audacia, valor y maestría en todo lo que hace? Bueno...-rodó los ojos intentando no acalorarse más, pero vio que él se ponía sutilmente rojo también al oír algo así- Me atraes mucho, y esa atracción ha ido creciendo desde que estoy aquí. Tu voz...Severus Dios, tu voz...no sabes lo que eres capaz de hacer verdad? -se rió frustrada- Y...no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al decirme esto Severus...-le besó una vez más- Te necesito...-susurró entre beso y beso y succionó la lengua del mago de forma lasciva-.

Snape cogió su mano y la condujo a su habitación. Pasaron la noche juntos en lo que fue la noche de sus vidas. Abrazados, se dieron las buenas noches hasta el amanecer.

**TBC!**

**review?**

**Wowww! ya solo queda el siguiente capi para ver como termina esto...Aishhhh :) Espero que os guste! **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, sois las mejores!**

**Besos**


	6. Capítulo 5

**5-**

Tras dos semanas, llegó Navidad, y tanto Snape como Hermione seguían tan enamorados como el primer día. Hermione tenía una sorpresa para él y esperó a terminar la cena para dárselo en su habitación.

- Qué escondes? -dijo él levantando una ceja desde su escritorio al ver a Hermione acercarse. Ella se sentó en su regazo y le miró divertida-.

- Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más para averiguarlo...- él la besó apasionadamente durante varios minutos hasta que sus cuerpos ardieron y ambos se separaron-. Esta bien, si tanto insistes te lo diré. Cierra los ojos.

Snape le hizo caso y notó como ella se levantaba de encima.

- Ahora.

Al abrir los ojos vio como ella le mostraba lo que parecía ser un objeto muggle que conocía. Un llavero de la Torre Effiel de París. El mago junto las cejas mientras la miraba a ella y al obsequio que cogió con la mano y lo observó detenidamente.

- Oh...gracias...

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- No me lo agradezcas todavía. A que te recuerda esto?

Snape intentaba pensar en algo pero no tenía ni idea en qué pensar. Hermione soltó una risa al ver su cara descompuesta.

- Está bien...Te lo tendré que decir yo todo...-negó con la cabeza- Nos vamos a París esta Navidad.

Snape abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- Cómo...?

- Creo recordar que dijiste, después de haberme engañado diciendo que querías volver a Irlanda, cuando en realidad era que querías volver a París porque fuiste con tu madre...-cogió aire- Que querías volver a visitar París. Así que... -Snape soniró- …Entonces...te gusta mi regalo?

Snape se levantó de la silla y la atrapó posando sus manos en su cintura.

- Me encanta Hermione. -sonrió complacido y la besó de nuevo-.

- Pero...

- Oh, no me digas que hay un pero...

- A cambio irás conmigo a Grinmaud Place a cenar. -Snape levantó una ceja-.

- Quieres que tus amigos se desmayen al verme contigo? -Hermione rió-.

- Será divertido. Minerva, Horace y Hagrid irán también.

- Esta bien bruja. Iremos.

- Bésame. -y él lo hizo-.

* * *

_- A qué viene esa cara? -preg__untó Hermione parándose, mientras salía del cuarto de baño con el camisón puesto antes de meterse en la cama de Snape por tercera vez en un día-._

_El mago sonrió de lado ya metido en la cama y cubierto de cintura para arriba._

_- No es lo que piensas..._

_- Ah, muy bien. Y qué es lo que debería estar pensado? -se acercó a la cama y le miró desde arriba. Al ver que Snape se sonrojaba entendió que podría ser que él hubiese imaginado que creía que estaba cansado después de la pasión que habían compartido sin parar aquel día. Entonces Hermione sonrió- De acuerdo...no pensaba en eso. Qué te pasa?_

_- Es solo que...no quiero hacerte daño._

_- Y porqué me lo ibas a hacer si puede saberse?_

_- Siempre aparto a la gente de mi Hermione...no quiero perderte por mi estúpido carácter._

_Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras habría las sábanas y se ponía a su lado descansando su cabeza en hombro._

_- No sé si lo has notado, pero tu "estúpido carácter" es algo con lo que me llevo muy bien. Es más...ahora...-desplazó su mano por su torso desnudo- que estamos así...creo que tu carácter es muuuuy diferente. -miró hacia arriba para ver la cara de su amado-._

_- Cuando pase el tiempo, puede que sea un viejo cascarrabias y veas de nuevo al monstruo._

_- No eres y nunca has sido un monstruo. -Snape la miró y sonrió de lado-. Ahora basta de tonterías profesor. Es hora de dormir...-se apartó de él para acomodarse en la cama pero la mano del mago la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo a él-._

_- No estoy cansado.-ella notó su sonrisa en su nuca y otro cosquilleo atravesó su cuerpo-._

_- Yo tampoco...-susurró-._

_Las manos de Snape recorrieron bajo las sábanas la piel de Hermione, hasta tocar y apretar cada zona sensible de la joven, provocando leves gemidos que le transportaban a la gloria. Hermione se las ingenió para darse la vuelta y jugar a lo mismo que él._

_- Y si el que se cansa de mi eres tú? -Snape la besó antes de responder a su pregunta, y cuando les faltaba el aire, respondió-._

_- De todos los caminos que pudiese tener mi vida, jamás había imaginado este. Solo estoy interesado en el camino en el que tú y yo estamos juntos. Créeme, no te dejaré escapar. _

_Hermione le besó y así, de nuevo; empezaron a celebrar su primera semana juntos._

* * *

Llegó el día y todos los profesores estaban a las puertas de Grinmaud Place esperando ser recibidos por el anfitrión de la cena Navideña. Snape y Hermione ya no disimulaban su afecto delante de los demás profesores, aunque sabían hacerlo perfectamente delante de los alumnos. Todos los profesores se sorprendieron pero se alegraron mucho por su felicidad. Sobre todo la directora.

* * *

_Ambos decidieron hablar con Minerva a las dos semanas de su amorío._

_- Hola Severus, Hermione...a qué se debe esta visita? -dijo levantándose de la silla de su despacho-._

_- Verás Minerva...-empezó Snape- Hermione y yo queremos informarte de que...bueno...-Hermione para ayudarlo le cogió de la mano para que la directora supiese de qué iba el tema y lo consiguió. Pues la mirada de la directora se perdió en sus manos entrelazadas-. Estamos enamorados. _

_- Qu-qué? Vaya. Yo...vaya! -Hermione sonrió mientras Snape permanecía inmutable- Es una magnífica noticia. Enhorabuena! -rodeó su mesa y abrazó a Hermione mientras miraba incrédula a Snape-. Desde cuándo...? -se separó del abrazo y miró a la joven-._

_- Hace tiempo. -miró radiante a Snape- Pero hace poco que estamos...juntos.-notó que se ponía roja-._

_Minerva sonrió y abrazó también a Snape._

_- Me alegro mucho Severus. _

_- Gracias Minerva._

* * *

Harry abrió la puerta y recibió a los magos. Abrazando primero a Hermione.

- Hermione! Cómo estás? Te hemos echado de menos. Profesor Snape! Ha venido! Qué bien...-le dio la mano, pues no se atrevía aún a darle un abrazo por miedo a lo que podría decir. Aunque Hermione le había dicho por carta que era mucho mejor, no tenía la costumbre-. Directora McGonagall, Hagrid! -los abrazó también y apretó la mano de Slughorn-. Gracias a todos por venir. Pasad.

Fueron entrando y Hermione se quedó atrás con Harry.

- Cómo has conseguido que Snape viniera?

- Esto...bueno Harry hay algo que... -pero no pudo decirle nada, puesto que Ginny fue directa a ella-.

- Hermione! -ambas se abrazaron-.

Una vez en el comedor, todos cogían una silla libre para sentarse. Ron, Ginny y Harry y los demás profesores, incluyendo a Hermione; empezaban a degustar los entrantes que Krycher había preparado y brindaron con las copas. Snape, al lado de Hermione sonreía pensando en lo que estaba por venir. No era un venganza tormentosa por hacerle venir a la cena, pero haría que se pusiera colorada, que era lo que más le gustaba. Tenía una sorpresa reservada para ella. Ya había hablado con los profesores, para que no dijeran nada de su situación con Hermione a ninguno de los habitantes de Grinmaud Place, así su sorpresa sería mayor. No dejaba de sonreír al imaginar lo ilusos que eran Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Durante la cena, todos conversaban sobre Hogwarts y las novedades en las vidas de Potter y los Weasley. Ron dijo que estaba encantado con el Quiddich y dejó volar el comentario de su nueva novia, incapaz de mirar a Hermione.

- Me alegro por ti Ron. -dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera y éste se alivió aunque frunció un poco el ceño-.

- Yo también tengo novedades...-dijo Harry poniéndose un poco colorado y miró a Ginny- Ginny y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de cuatro meses. Estáis todos invitados a la boda -dijo plenamente feliz-.

- Harry! Ron, tú lo sabías? -dijo emocionada Hermione-.

Snape la miró de reojo.

- Sí...-dijo algo molesto el pelirrojo-.

- Qué bien! Chicos esto se merece un brindis!

- Y que lo digas Hermione -repuso McGonagall-. Por los novios!

Brindaron, y al cabo de un rato Snape fue en busca de Potter a la cocina al ver que se levantaba.

- Señor Potter...-Harry le cortó-.

- Llámeme Harry por favor. -Snape suspiró-.

- Harry...enhorabuena. No quisiera robar el protagonismo de esta noticia pero hay algo que querría decirte..

Harry se sorprendió y al ver que el mago esperaba una respuesta, dijo:

- De qué se trata?

En la cena, todos seguían igual de animados.

- Y qué tal los alumnos Hermione? Hay algunos tan problemáticos como nosotros? -dijo Ginny-.

- No me hagas hablar...

- Seguro que Snape les seguirá poniendo firmes...

- Bueno..sí y no...de eso quería hablar...-Minerva y los otros profesores la miraron sabiendo de lo qué iba a hablar-.

- Ya estamos aquí! -dijo Harry algo nervioso apartando la mirada a Hermione-. Nos hemos perdido algo? -Snape y él volvieron a sentarse-.

- Justo ahora Hermione nos iba a decir algo...-dijo Ginny-.

- Oh eh...eh..-Harry siguió con el plan- Primero Hermione, me gustaría daros algo a todos...son unas invitaciones para la boda...

Hermione sonrió y pensó que gracias a eso, tendría más tiempo para pensar bien cómo iba a decir que estaba con Severus.

Snape sonrió de lado algo nervioso hacia Harry.

- Aquí tenéis. -fue repartiéndolas a cada invitado-.

Hermione abrió la suya y vio un anillo de oro atado a un lazo de seda negro dentro de la postal y se extrañó. Al leer la postal sus ojos se aguaron.

" Querida Hermione,

No pasa un sólo día en el que no piense en lo afortunado que soy al tenerte. Al quererte, al compartir nuestro amor juntos...En mi pulso está tu amor y no quiero perderlo mientras viva. Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras éste anillo y te convirtieras en mi esposa. Piénsalo si necesitas tiempo. Yo solo sé que siempre te querré.

Con amor,

Severus"

Hermione incapaz de respirar con normalidad, miró a Snape que la miraba de reojo. Los demás estaban ocupados en felicitar a Harry y Ginny. Ella miró a Harry y éste le hizo una sonrisa y aceptó con la cabeza; transmitiendo su conocimiento de lo que había dentro de la postal. Las lágrimas de felicidad no las supo contener, y varias miradas se posaron en ella. Snape cogió su mano por debajo de la mesa y la miró con una sonrisa inquieta.

Hermione se giró por completo a mirar a ese mago del que se había enamorado incondicionalmente. Hoy era la más feliz del mundo. Sin pensar en nada más que en ellos, los demás desaparecieron de la sala para Hermione y su mano fue a parar a la mejilla de Snape, quién apretó su mano con la suya. La joven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar y aceptó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a Snape y besarle dulcemente en los labios. Todo era silencio.

Ginny y Ron tenían la boca abierta, mientras los demás se miraban entre ellos con medias sonrisas.

Al separarse de Snape, ella susurró.

- Claro que sí.

Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y Snape sentía cada parte de su ser. Sentía.

- Qué demonios...?-dijo en voz baja Ron y Ginny le dio un codazo para que callara-.

Snape y Hermione se giraron ante el público volviendo a la realidad.

- Esto...-empezó Hermione- Severus y yo...bueno...nos vamos a casar. Lo siento Harry, supongo que no eres el único.

Harry sonrió y levantó su copa para hacer otro brindis. Snape le había explicado su relación con Hermione en la cocina, y se alegró inmensamente por los dos.

- Por Severus y Hermione! -todos brindaron, aunque Ginny y Ron seguían sorprendidos- Esperaremos que digáis la fecha de la boda. Al menos espero que sea en otro mes... -sonrió-.

- Claro. -dijo Snape-.

Hermione sonrió y fue Snape esta vez quién la besó. Tenían una vida por delante, los dos juntos; y no necesitaban nada más.

**THE END! :)**

**Último review?**

**Deseo que os haya gustado y entretenido este pequeños regalo de navidad! :)**

**Gracias a: Sevmione23, KukaSnape, Yetsave, AdriSnape, TequilaNervous, YazminSnape, Sakura7893, Ayra21, phoenix1993, Acizej-HaruZuchIa, Annie Darcy, Mama Shmi,Yue Yuna, valitos, y nekomai. Por seguir en ff y comentarlo, dándome ánimos para continuar. Muchas gracias, de verdad ;)**

**Besos! :)**


End file.
